


Two Birds, One Stone.

by Hiratu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, M/M, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiratu/pseuds/Hiratu
Summary: Post-timeskip canon-based scenario but with Sylvain and Felix’s romance





	Two Birds, One Stone.

There were a few blood gashes that slit Felix’s feeble armor, and a scent of the blood of his victim’s stinging his nostrils. With each stroke of his sword met a warm liquid of crimson staining his pale cheekbones. “Pitiful,” the swordsman whispered, reverberating blows of metal emitted vibrations against his bones, and battle cries of bloodthirsty warriors flooded his ringing ears when Felix enveloped each mince of flesh that met his blade. Turning his head was a Mortal Savant, Felix’s brooding gaze stared at the ninja’s leering eyes that were keenly studious, and Felix‘s hues rotated in motion. Carefully moving his own legs with the calculated awareness of sizing up the opponent and predicting their first move.

Cockily flipping their swords, the dual blades were crafted by an advanced technology, their broader frame made them seem stronger but the quickness of their movements said differently, and the way their eyes calculated Felix’s eyes the way he did. Felix‘s breathe hitched from his lack of stamina, his adrenaline rush slowing down and caught him off guard. Felix fought alone the past hour, and as time passed it didn’t help the fact he’s used most of his energy on the zest of fighting off several hordes. The warrior’s fighting style that opposed him made Felix feel nostalgic to Byleth’s before his transformation, and that being when they sparred together, reminiscing was a memory he hated. The enemy ran forth towards Felix with full force, and their twin blades were held X-shaped. Felix steadily kept his guard with his sword, shocked by the pressure of their blades. He had no choice but to watch the silver platinum of metal glimmer off his Wo Dao holding off the two blades that could slice his own skull and potentially half of his body into bits. His foe leered at Felix and cited a gravely ritual. “Death Γ.” The sinister magic began to form in his palms and onto his blades. ”You fool!” Felix‘s shouted, his eyes lit up, and he watched the savant’s lamenting eyes. The savant’s pride and bloodlust shown from the loyalty to their duty. It was the outcome of victory they were looking for, and Felix’s strength was already known to be as resilient as they come.

Felix was completely caught off guard, clear discernment in his own eyes that the savant was plotting a suicide assault. Felix looked at the enemy petrified, both swordsmanship and dark magic alike, impressive as the enemy seemed. They were no match to Felix’s strength. Felix’s crimson eyes furrowed into a look of rage before throwing all his might into his sword against the mood they attempted to commit, and his hands glowed into a glaring blue color. “One of the Ten Elites...” the Mortal Savant murmured, his eyes looked devastated, “you possess the crest of Fraldari—“ before Felix’s enemy could finish, his lips grew palpitated, and the magic that formed around his palms faded with his living complexion. “You’re spot on, I commend your knowledge.” Felix stared down at his enemy, his pale lips gaped open, “What a waste of talent, fighting for that wretched woman.” Felix murmured, and his darkened irises watched as the ninja fell to their knees. Cornelia’s puppets fingertips twitched from the overstimulation of pain, and his head was hacked off clean from the impaled neck. The bloody scent of the blackening souls that stained Felix’s sword always had a different aroma when they were brooding with raw talent. He honored the warrior’s strength by taking a fragment of the metal that Felix shattered from the savant’s twin blades, and slipped it into the satchel on his garments. “I knew you held back when we fought, but I did not ask for mercy,” Felix sighed at the detached head of the enemy, and blew away a follicle of blue hair that touched his forehead. Felix lifted his head and ran with his sword clasped with both hands.

Admittedly, Felix didn’t like to coordinate with his teammates, he was a lone wolf through and through. Which is why Byleth felt obligated to allow Felix to work alone, his eminence shown statistically from the battlefield, one body, and no battalions that fought by his side would die. Byleth felt convinced that Felix’s regimen of working with others slowed him down, but deep down Felix wouldn’t risk anyone dying in his place. Felix wouldn’t want to make anyone’s death a responsibility of his own, and it was just another regret of not being strong enough to protect the ones he loves. With that in mind, Felix walked over the victims of Felix’s sword, the stench made his nostrils cringe and his brows crease in clear disgust. Corpses that met Felix’s blade had their flesh eaten by a flock of crows, there wasn’t anymore remorse he could spare, and even if they were traitorous kingdom soldiers.

Averting his eyes towards the sky was a silhouette that embellished similarly to a swan’s, the blonde locks of hair that covered her face swayed from her forehead with each blow she’d launch on the Titanus. The robotic machine that was unders Cornelia’s marionette was met with the flier’s lance which clashed clean against the metal of the robot’s. Swiftly the blonde gracefully tore through its weak points. Felix watched as Ingrid slammed the machine with the new-born debris that fell against the kingdom walls against the abandoned houses. Mercedes and Annette cheered her on when she dealt the finishing blow on the deadly machine. “Go Ingrid!” Annette cheered, seeing Ingrid’s strength in action was a sight to see, and the mage continued to fight through the ranks of Cornelia’s warlock infantry. Although two more Titanus rampaged amongst the scene, Ashe and Sylvain taking on one of them.

“Felix!” Sylvain’s voice enveloped the uproars that surrounded the swordsman, they connected gazes before siding their backs. The two of them sided their backs and carefully analyzed if any enemies came to their attention, “Are you hurt?” Sylvain gave a concerning vibrato in his voice, causing Felix’s blood-stained cheeks to tint cherry-red. “No...” Felix cooed, his crimson hues touched Sylvain’s body to look for any fatal wounds, and in his relief he didn’t. Felix exhaled his breathe and fully turned his head away from his newfound lover.

“Good.” Sylvain curled a smile, Felix’s active imagination imaged Sylvain showering him kisses against his neck right now, but the timing would be awful. They watched as the Kingdom soldiers were slowing down the stray Titanus that would potentially occupy the fight that was occurring between Dimitri, and Cornelia. Byleth came to the scene, slashing his stretchy bone sword towards a far distance and ringing it against the Titanus’ legs. The advanced swordsmanship that the god before him had made the hair follicles on Felix’s arms rise, although irking him how quickly the teacher erased anything in his way with ease, and the craft of his weapon was pliable to spring against his sorrowful victims. The way Byleth launched the sword that swung like a whip, and making it seem simple like flinging a fishing rod out in the lake.

“Gotta go.” Felix excused himself from his presence, “Wait!” Sylvain gasped, grasping Felix’s small wrist before Felix assisted the Professor. Sylvain locked a quick kiss against the cheekbone that wasn’t coated in blood, with his bigger hands locked against the sides of Felix’s head, and a sanguine confidence willed Felix to assist. “...” Felix’s blush covered his cheeks, and it willed him to run off with no response.

Sylvain sighed, leaping onto his horse and watching Felix’s body fade away with the illusion of battalions. He held his spear upright to his side and gestured his horse to catch up to aid Ashe.

Felix watched as the professor swung his sword, the bones of the exotic blade would lose its solid and its sinister, eerie color revealed with the organs of a Progenitor god that would envelop anything in its path. The way the Enlightened one fought with supernatural capacity, the professor preferred not to work with a battalion nor his comrades, and Felix took note that Byleth was much more similar to him than he thought  
Felix smirked, what a learning opportunity to the Professor on how to take these monsters down in his path without having to destroy the ground with it. Quickly he lifted his sword and charged at the desolate machine. It appeared there was an advantage to taking that beast down, as it was cleaned of its defenses by Byleth’s black magic. Felix threw his body into the jump, and leaped towards the monster with his Levin sword equipped. The swordsman’s eyes were calculated like a wolf’s, and his speed quick like a jaguar’s. Bolts of lightning struck from the rod of his blade, a luminescence of magic gleamed from it as Felix landed it clean on the Titanus’s bosom, and dragging the metal into the black titanium. “I got this.” Felix muttered, “Professor, watch me—“

“Sylvain!” Mercedes shouted, her physic out of range for her to cast the healing spell. Her devastated tone revealed the explanation. Cornelia’s laughter flooded Felix’s ears, turning his head towards it made his heart drop. The Titanus roared angrily, releasing an intense force that rattled on the ground, and its large weapon positioned with unison to predict Felix’s body to impale on its gory sword.

“Agh!?” Felix yelped, his hands held weakly against the burrowed Levin sword that dug deeply into the Titanus. There was a sudden weakness that rattled his bones and caused him to petrify. His arms were ruptured from the fight with the savant, and Felix watched as his latch onto the sword slowly gave out, giving the perfect opportunity for him to land right into the machine’s blade, and it was another advantage to Byleth as well. “Hang in there!” The professor shouted, Byleth took quick note to Felix’s act as the decoy, and rallied the Sword of the Creator with an emanating light. It’s incredible speed looked in Annette’s prospective as if it was devouring the Titanus, and each calculated slice that overkilled the machine before them. Felix knew it, he had his eyes set towards the sky, ready to take the fall and shut his eyes.

“Felix!” Byleth screamed, his heart dropped and realized it was far too late. “Divine pulse...” he whispered to himself, and was ready to reverse time. Even the power of the god had limits, he used up all the divine pulses he could on this battle, and it was too late. Another student of his own was about to fall to their deaths, and out of his control. Felix’s comrades saw the sight in distraught, deafening cries took the scene, and Felix shut his eyes at peace.

There was a familiar voice to Felix, a youthful laugh much similar to his own, and he opened his eyes. The blinding light caused him to squint at the sight, “Glenn?” Felix looked astonished, the aches of his own skin and the weight that he carried washed away. “There is no time, you need to wake up.” Glenn has a stoic tone in his voice, his large body loomed over the bed with his hand tucked against his sword, and it was the same relic that Felix wielded. “Father...” Felix’s voice shook, seeing his dead father back to life as well, and a large rush of happiness sprouted over Felix. His pupils shook and dilated when he saw the remnants of his past come back to life. There was a missing part of him that he wasn’t sure he left behind, and it was finally all in front of him. “Wake up? I am awake, and don’t think you could bully me anymore, Glenn. I am grown up now.” Felix said stern, his father and brother laughed. A tear formed over the swordsman’s eyes, and he threw his body against Glenn’s, intertwining his arms into a welcoming embrace. “I understand.” Felix’s voice shook, and the vulnerable expression he once had grew blank. He looked like Glenn in a sense, and letting go the hug. Felix’s eyes stared into his older brother’s, “I am proud of the man you’ve become.”

Before Felix knew it, a twinge zapped the resurrected swordsman’s senses when an embrace of large hands hugged his body.

“Everything...is going to be alright..” Sylvain whispered sickly, catching Felix’s fall from the fatality. “How...” Felix murmured, both fear and shocked emotions caused him to panic. It was the contrast of an intense euphoria, but with the thrilling passion. Falling from a huge fall, Felix wasn’t in a healthy state of mind to process what was going on, Byleth had slain the Titanus, the battalions finished off the remaining soldiers, and Cornelia was impaled clean by Dimitri’s Lance. Felix shut his eyes, “Everything’s going to be okay!” a familiar young voice enveloped the scene, a sound of faith cited from the voice, and the unexpected fright caused Felix blacked out.

— – -

The swordmaster had long yet to endure Sylvain’s adamance, and that being since their childhood. He was always audacious in their youth, whether it be fight his own battles when it came to flirting with girls and Felix being dragged into those situations with Sylvain. Ingrid would always take responsibility of them and apologize countless times for Sylvain’s nasty methods of flirting with women every chance he had. Which created turmoil that Felix and Ingrid always cleaned up. His supposed stupidity was made up for it when Sylvain has always been reliable to Mercedes and Ashe. (Most vulnerable to the fatalities of the axes and lances on the battlefield,) but each time he would skirmish farther into the frontlines to keep them away from his distant comrades. Felix secretly depended on Ingrid to lecture the flirt, and it was too revealing if she knew how much he’d paid attention to Sylvain. The foolishness Felix would see Sylvain get away with when he’d be vulnerable to enemy Gremories who were more than ready to burn him to a crisp. Felix cringed at such thoughts of losing the people he cared about, and the thrill of those thoughts were the incentives of his fears of not being able to do anything about it. Which is why he trained so much, he didn’t want to lose anyone else like he did with Glenn, and he wasn’t going to lose Sylvain either. Whether it be yell for Sylvain to fall back or slay all the dark mages that the Adrestian Empire who had clear sights on his friends. 

‘You can’t fight with a tome unit in combat, fool! You’ll die!’ was Felix’s usual lecture commenting on Sylvain’s frail resistance to magic, normally Sylvain would reach his senses and listen to him, but he wasn’t able to hear from Felix this time. A threatening aura clouded the state of Arianrhod, flesh and blood stained the concrete of the destroyed Kingdom. Dimitri fought head on against the traitor, Cornelia. Killing was never easy, but it didn’t change the statistics of the bodies that were severed by his lance. Soldiers threw themselves at the Faerghus army, enemies clothed in black garments and the Kingdom units slain each other with no prudence. 

The Kingdom fought relentlessly to lure the Titanus away from King Dimitri. The boar king managed to leave heavy blows on nearly all Cornelia’s puppets, Felix judged. From how he saw it, the blonde was nearly at his limit to fight, not like he’d stop himself. Felix thought him a corpse from the Tragedy of Duscur, just a mere animal. Protect his friends? Fuck no, Felix was selfish enough to want Sylvain to protect for himself, and even if it meant their friends falling to their deaths. But Sylvain demonstrated a different ideal, and defending even the most broken of their entirety of the Blue Lions combined. Destructive feelings that were meant for a more delicate cause to drive him to do so, and that would stir his actions to help his friends in need.

Felix‘s gloved hand touched the sleeping spectacle, “I can’t believe you.” Felix muttered, “You almost died without my consent...” Felix’s voice cracked, there was torment in his voice, and he laid his head against the infirmary bed. “You know how fucked up I’d be if you died? Especially after saving me?”

“Are you okay, Felix?” Manuela peeked her head through the door, secretly she’s already heard Felix talk to himself near Sylvain, and that made her heartache.  
“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt. Just seeing you curl near his side, it‘s almost like I’m watching a scene from the opera!” Manuela sung, clasping her hands together and nearly broken into tears. Felix put up his guard and got up quickly, his hands clenched together. “Hmph, if he wasn’t under your care I don’t think he’d be in as good shape as he was the first time he arrived.” Felix swallowed up his pride, replacing his words with gratitude. It was a better replacement to ‘If he wasn’t under your care, your weave wouldn’t be intact for saying that.’ But then that would take his visiting privileges away, and the fact Manuela nurtured him back to health as well. The swordsman sighed, staring back down at Sylvain with a lamenting look of maxim revealed on his tiresome features. “Thank you,” turning his head towards Manuela, he sighed again; “for taking care of him, and keeping me alive.” 

“Oh no! It’s my job, after all. Flayn did manage to save his life.” Manuela remarked his statement, and brushing her hand out to the flattery. “Hmph, I take it back then.” Felix rolled his eyes, and causing the brunette to drop her jaw. “You really do suck at taking jokes, it shows, and just because you mended me during my detriment doesn’t mean you could treat me like we’re close.” The swordsmen murmured, desperately moving out his hand to grab for Sylvain’s. Manuela exhaled, and took that as a way of Felix deporting her way out of the room.

— – -

Trailing his kisses against the flirt’s face all the way to his abdomen. His crimson irises marked every reminiscing scar on Sylvain’s body, that way his battle scars’ evanesce faded with his kisses. His ruby irises connected with his boyfriend’s with a gentle smile, 

“Idiot.”

The shorter male husked, noting the large scar that he got from Arianrhod, he tickled the tip of his finger against it. That dead bitch who betrayed Faerghus left a heavy blow right on his stomach. “Chill...Cornelia was a close call. But if it makes you feel better. You could mark this part of my body too—“ The blue haired male firmed his grip against his balls, feeling as the tumescence from the base of Sylvain’s bulge grew strong. Felix’s ruby hues could be seen glaring, it had its ominous glow under their sheets.

“Woah-woah-woah, calm down...that’s my happy place.” The soldier cooed, a sheepish chuckle fell from his lips as Felix stared him down under the blanket. “I’ll do whatever I see fit,” Felix husked with a gentle undertone, teasing the newly made scar with his skillful tongue, “...and mark wherever I see fit.” Sylvain whimpered eagerly at his response. Possessively massaging Felix’s tense back muscles, “More...” the flirt grew tense, more desperate with each hot lick that melted into his skin. “Come on...” Broken skin stimulated his eagerly trained body, causing chills to unravel against his spine.

“No.”

“Why not?” Felix could feel the strain on Sylvain’s muscles, the way he carried himself when they made love. Usually he’d struggle for dominance, but Felix seemed to have wrestled his way to the top. Allowing his legs to straddle around Sylvain, a tinted blush appeared on Felix’s face as he stared at the flirt. Hazel-brown eyes were rare in Fodlan, he remarked how Sylvain’s eyes would gloss a mossier color on the battlefield, and how they looked ruby-brown basked under Fodlan’s fine sunlight. Flustered as he always was when they fucked and slept in the same bed, he allowed himself to witness its authentic color under the moonlight. Felix prayed to the Goddess in his head with a chanting ‘thank-you,’ as he nuzzled his forehead against Sylvain’s. Felix felt his nose press against his own. Flayn managed to revive Sylvain away from death row with Cornelia, with the countless times Sylvain went out of his way to protect his comrades, he put his life on the line to save Felix. This made the night more important to him, instead of either of them loathing over the ruin of losing the other, they learned more that they were roaming closer to death as they kept going, and going deeper into the Adrestian Empire’s territory. Each night like this made then realize more that they needed to fuck like there was no tomorrow.

Felix stroked the sensitive spots across his bare body, the swordmaster would never admit it: but ever since they were children, he would count every mole that he found on Sylvain’s body. From when they were children, he would remember when Sylvain would console him when Dimitri made him cry, and of when he got bullied by local folk in Fraldarius. When little Sylvain cuddled him to tell him everything was alright, he was able to see the peculiar dots that trailed on his lustrous skin.

“Please...” Sylvain begged, his longer arm went to grab Felix’s wrist. The blue-haired male instead relented his temptations,

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re too weak right now.”

“What makes you say that?” Sylvain pouted, offended by the response. He motioned his cheekbones with the trail of his knuckle, Felix leaned into the touch, and felt how soothing they were compared to when Sylvain wore his gloves. But then a nasty thought crossed his mind. “You almost died, for goddess’s sake!” Felix hissed, his arms threatened to tighten around Sylvain’s body. But he retreated and dug his face against the taller’s chest. “I’m sorry.” Sylvain murmured, his hot breathe entranced against Felix’s neck. The warmth reassuring his need for the emotional cordiality. This time Sylvain defended Dimitri from an open attack by Cornelia, taking a devastating attack in front of Dimitri, and saving Felix’s fatal fall from the Titanus. This caused Felix to isolate himself in his room for days, and instead of giving into the coping mechanism of training constantly in the training grounds. Felix always had this pale complexion, visiting him nearly everyday to see Sylvain in such a weakened state, Ashe noticed overtime it looked as if Felix resembled the ghost’s he described seeing at night, but porcelain and paler than Felix. Manuela described them as love birds, if one of them died; the other would starve itself and wither away. Maybe it wasn’t a rational thought to think about, but Catherine informed everyone that she hasn’t even see him in the training grounds anymore. Days have passed when he finally was released from Manuela’s infirmary with a healthier glow, which reassured Felix’s vigilance. Every time he got hurt, the injuries he’d suffer became much worse.

This was yet another burden to Felix of how he should’ve been stronger to protect him, he should’ve been there. Sylvain with his lack of energy to keep on fighting after taking the mighty blow from Cornelia’s magic, endured his way to assist Felix when he was struggling, thats how Annette worded it towards him. If Felix weren’t able to get rid of these achy thoughts. He was going to put them away by replace them with love bites. Blood crescents marked against Sylvain’s nipples, flesh opened by Felix’s fangs. A fresh penalty for each time the loser would recklessly stand in the frontlines with full surveillance of his foes, the swordmaster fondled his balls with his dominant sword-hand. His other aggressively stroked the hickey that he left against his chest, nibbling against Sylvain’s neck.

“You foolish boy, protecting that boar king.“

Felix rocked his body against Sylvain’s heat, he could feel his heartbeat with his bare hands as his pants grew faster from the quickening rhythm. Felix wasn’t in the mood for sex, so he was gonna let him hump against for now. “Ah!..Felix,” Sylvain groaned, tightening his grip around the shorter’s arm, “Wait. Wait! I wanna come with you... Felix! Stop! I’m gonna cu—“

Felix shoved two fingers in his mouth, Sylvain’s lathered around it as he moaned in delight, “Don’t be so loud, Annette and Mercedes will hear us.” Felix hushed the man under him, snarling his tongue over his own lips, the naked swordsman was desperate enough to put them into deeper in his throat but he restrained himself and took the fingers out. There was an unapologetic lust igniting from his crimson irises. His temptations at ease when Sylvain relieved himself on Felix.

“We didn’t get to take care of yours yet.” Sylvain straddled his thumbs against the dimples of Felix’s lower back.

“I-Its fine.”

Feeling slender arms wrap around Felix like a bow, Sylvain’s chin locked against the swordmaster’s neck. Felix savvied in his head about how Sylvain’s body would always take most of the space on their bed, such intimacy would make him explode, sexually as well— especially since it’s been a week or two since he last saw Sylvain. Too guilty to visit him at the infirmary. These were the only times he could catch the taller man alone with his devoted attention, seminars from the Professor and training was crucial at this forlorn epoch. The weight of not being strong and not training enough quickly was hushed by Sylvain’s embrace. His boyfriend stroked his raven moonlit locks which were unraveled from its bow. Allowing the awning canopy that concealed them from the luminescence of the moon to block even the starlight’s gaze, the darkness of Sylvain’s room enveloping them to snooze. Sylvain’s lips curled into a smile, shutting his eyes at the sight of his lover.

— – -

“Sylvain.” A feminine voice perked Sylvain’s ears, “Sylvain, wake up.” More knocks intruded his doorstep, Felix’s eyes shot open from the familiar tone of voice, causing the sword-wielder to throw a gnarly elbow at Sylvain’s crotch out of instinct.

“Oof.” Sylvain yelped, But Felix owned it, and made it seem it wasn’t out of reflex by not saying anything. “Go.” he rasped in the shell of Sylvain’s ear, and so the couple quickly hopped out of bed. “Oh, there better not be some girl in there with you.” Ingrid’s sarcasm empowered that statement, Felix helped cloth the Great Knight before him, Sylvain’s eyes glued on Felix’s bare body. Trying to hold back from touching his ass. “You leave first.” Felix interrupted his perverted reverie, “I’ll leave like I went out to hunt for whatever reason.” Felix added, that way everyone won’t think they’re fucking during the war, Felix mused to himself. “Hurry up, Sylvain!” Ingrid slammed her fist against the door. “I’m coming Ingrid, calm down.” Sylvain cooed, hushing her words before opening the door. The flirt winked towards his lover as Felix quickly buried himself under the thin sheets. You could’ve warned me asshole. “Hmph.” The swordmaster murmured to himself with his tongue grazed against his teeth.

“Where’s Felix? He wasn’t in his dorm last night,” Ingrid sounded as if she was accusing him of not being in his room last night, raising her blonde brow with a hand locked against her hip. “I could guess.” The blonde’s irises turned her head to open Sylvain’s door, although a slam of Sylvain’s large hands enveloped the door knob before she could come in. “Nope.” His hand clasped his hip, causing the falcon knight to roll her eyes. As their footsteps from the upper dorms faded away, Felix hopped off Sylvain’s bed. Looking behind him he saw red stains that tainted the white sheets, maybe I was a little too rough last night. Noted. Felix grabbed for the strand of a hair tie from Sylvain’s desk, wrapping the thread around his dark roots and putting his hair into a small ponytail. Slipping into his briefs with his jeans in hand, Felix looped his hands to his arms inside the fur-weaved jacket, and buckling the leather belt that was equipped with it. He stared down the close-fitting garment that Sylvain would stare at every time they’d train, reflecting on his lover’s words. ‘I love seeing that nice ass in those tight trousers.’ “Ugh, that lucky bastard.” Felix groaned with a feeling of nausea rumbling in his stomach, if he wasn’t his lover, Felix would kick his sorry ass, and from that thought on he slipped the fabrics on. Sheathing his twin blades into the sleeves of his garment, he took a moment to breathe, and a cheeky smile curled on his face at the littlest thing that Sylvain wouldn’t realize meant everything to him. Holding Felix’s body in a tight embrace with his own, and reassuring him constantly in uncomfortable situations even Felix wouldn’t know how to handle. It was a growth in character development between them since they were kids, and their Garreg Mach days together.

Shink.

Unsheathing his favorite sword that laid neatly against the dusty desk, he stared at his own reflection through the platinum mirror of his sword, reminiscing to the same blade that cut the same locks of long hair he once had after losing Glenn. It evoked him not to lose another one again, and be strong enough to assure that he wouldn’t lose anyone, nor lose to anyone. No more souls will die for him to evanesce. Even so, Felix refused to fret and wallow in his own anguish like Dimitri has. Dimitri changed after Rodrigue’s death, and the Professor most likely waned away Dimitri’s delusional thoughts. Maybe it was okay for Felix to drop his guard once in awhile.

Walking outside of the dormitory with the first sight of sunshine, revealed Flayn and the Professor, the teacher fished as the holy girl cooed to his side. Felix strolled his way near the verdant shrubs that swathed close to the garden house, and Dedue could be seen swiftly dropping the Duscur seeds into the fresh soil. Dimitri from the distance was staring dauntingly at both the Professor and Dedue. “Interesting, of course that bloodthirsty animal was interested in him.” Felix snickered in disgust, although his filthy smirk dropped when he realized Dimitri’s expressions were a lot more gentler than usual. It was only a moment of time for Byleth to be devoured by him as well, and Felix would be there to stop him. Rodrigue’s death crossed with Dimitri’s grave, and Felix’s spited him ever since the Tragedy of Duscur. The aftermath of the fight with Cornelia must’ve released something inside him, Felix assumed. He’s learned now that the false accusation of Dimitri murdering Grand Duke Rufus by Cornelia was a facade. For some reason in those animalistic eyes, Felix could see a hint of benevolence behind them in a distant as he watched the Professor smile. This immediately made Felix push away his thoughts that turned into a habit of his judgement, he stared at the dining hall where he knew Sylvain would be at, and decided to revert his head towards the training grounds. Dedue was surely alive, but he would damned make sure to keep Dimitri in check and not murder the Professor as well. This routine of planting in his garden looked like playing ‘house’ to Felix, he was a child in a monster’s body. Dimitri’s pawn.

“Ah, where is Felix?” Mercedes wondered, her pointy finger touched her lips in increased confusion. “He must be training for the next fight,” Ingrid added, forking the slashed meat on her plate before devouring it. Sylvain hummed, chewing his food happily and began to look around in active confusion as well. He’d assume Felix would come to eat with them. But what made him want to think of such a thing anyway? He always trained, and would barely see him eat a proper meal in the morning, and any other reasoning would be he Felix was hunting on his own. “Yeah, probably.” Sylvain cheeked up, scratching behind the navel of his neck. Somewhat disappointed appeared on his features as he noticed Annette staring at him with worry. Oh. Her blue eyes immediately crept away as she played it off with a forced giggle, a deep blush could be seen on her features and he could feel his heart drop. Annette sleeps next door to Sylvain... Oh shit. Felix was right. He was moaning too loud last night. Sylvain stared away, turning his head towards Mercedes and quickly eating the food on his plate. He was sure going to bolt out after this and pay a visit to Felix.

— – -

Felix is still inside the training grounds, just to Sylvain‘s premise. Byleth instructed Sylvain to dispatch his request on taking care of the arising hostility beyond the Monastery. An embedding militia born of their dislikes over Dimitri’s enmities of the Adrestian empire. Rumors spread through the nation there was a sinister bloodshed Dimitri caused to rancor his victims, and he was at the heart of Fodlan. Byleth explained them to be just Adrestian strays roaming like sheep. Felix looked...alluring when he worked his craft, Sylvain gazed at the sight and observed for his own glee. Luckily the training grounds bear no doors, so his lack of stealth didn’t alert Felix of his presence. The flirt decided to kill a few minutes just to watch him train with splendor. What was Byleth going to do, lecture them, they were now adults. Beads of sweat glistened against Felix’s forehead, Sylvain was hesitant to want to hand him his handkerchief, intrigued by the idea to wipe it off the sweat for him. Although it was pleasing to watch the swordmaster go, better said, it was hot. Although it’s scary to approach Felix from behind with that natural reflex of that blade pointing towards Sylvain’s throat.

Sylvain hitched his breathe, gulping the lump on his throat and was about ready to smack his lips open. “The militia lies southwest of the Monastery, and Byleth asked me to—” Sylvain flinched, Felix’s fling of a dagger sliced clean against the other dagger that pierced the target. “...let you know to meet him at the Entrance Hall.” Sylvain sheepishly laughed, there was no reason to be terrified of his lover, and being that Sylvain was the only one who saw Felix at his most vulnerable position. Being that Felix was the one doing the riding to Sylvain’s impression. His solid guard sincerely loosened up when Felix’s sword dropped from the gloved hand, and trailing both of his palms over Sylvain’s chest. “What do you think they’re doing?” the priestess questioned, “I think it’s better if we just leave that to the unknown.” Ashe laughed nervously, “They‘re fucking.” Dimitri broke the uncertainty, Annette nearly choked on her food at his blunt response.

— – - -

“Easy on the neck this time, please.” Sylvian moaned, the shorter male responded back with vibrations in acknowledgement, caused heat to threaten his body. Felix suckled on the tenderly bruised skin under his chin. The swordmaster was always aroused after a rough day of training. 

“Not here again...”

Sylvain hissed with sultriness, Felix instead pulled Sylvain’s hair up where he could get a better look at his sensitive neck. A clank of Felix’s sword fell from his side side, and indulgent gloved hands moved to freely guide his other to hold Sylvain in place.

“I can do what I want.” Felix grinned, tilting Sylvain’s chin with his finger, “But you scared that poor soldier away from training, and you plan on ditching that assigned mission that Byleth sent us to take care of.”

“Byleth can wait,” Felix’s voice sounded bitter, reminiscing back to when Byleth failed to save him from his fall, and casually struck down the Titanus without his safety. “Everyone can wait.” Felix growled, though it was just an accident on Byleth’s part to let him fall, and although the Professor allegedly apologized to him when he was laid powerless in the infirmary, it was yet another vendetta Felix was going to hold into his bosom. He was too complicated to let it go.

It was great to wake up to being cradled by his long-limbed lover, who happened to be alive but in terrible shape. A promise since they made when they children were that they wouldn’t be able to live without the other, if one of them died the other would too. Remembering his relived expression of the quick cavalier who was known to be the underdog of Dimitri, and bearing Gautier jeans that protected both noble and commoner lineages alike. The kind, warming expression from Sylvain’s eyes that Felix has hungered all his life happened to be at the day he almost met his death. As much as Felix would’ve loved to stay in the dead with Glenn, Rodrigue, and his other loved ones. Felix never forgot the words he said in his wanderlust, they echoed into his skull, “I have unfinished business to do,” Felix retorted back to his dead family, “Sylvain isn’t here with you guys, which means he’s still alive, and I will take my chances to save him.”

Felix felt able enough to make peace with the other side, desperate enough to see Glenn 8 years ago, and the remembrance of the dream of when his brother said he was proud of how far he’s come. But Glenn’s death didn’t change the reality he’s faced, and the path he made with himself, Felix wasn’t satisfied and wouldn’t the hole in his heart wouldn’t be fulfilled until he could no longer fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading. :)   
(I honestly didn’t know how to end this chapter so I just put it off like this...)
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this!! I spent weeks writing other pieces while just adding to this piece and tweaking it to make it flow better.
> 
> I wanna thank my friends for reading this and proofreading it for me with the best of your ability! I got inspired by an artist on Instagram named cluke98 who prompted me to write this piece, so if you want to please let them know about this hehe.
> 
> If you guys like this enough, I’ll most definitely write more chapters. I really do enjoy writing their relationship and will do my best to go over the top with it. I love these two dorks.
> 
> Alsoooo my twitter is dialano1 if anyone wants to follow it!


End file.
